fcoc_vs_battlesfandomcom-20200215-history
Frankie Richards (Omni-Marvel Universe)
|-|Child Frankie= |-|Child Franklin (Depressed)= |-|Child Franklin (Blissful Child to True Deiy)= |-|Child Franklin (Unaware God)= |-|Child Franklin (Unlimited Gifts)= |-|Child Franklin (Pre-Heroes Reborn)= |-|Child Franklin (Reed&Franklin)= |-|Child Franklin (Pre-Heroes Reborn 2)= |-| Child Franklin (Hyperstorm)= |-|Child Franklin Richards (Heroes Reborn)= |-| Child Franklin (Daydreamers)= |-| Child Franklin (Avatar) = |-| Psi-Lord= |-| Avatar= |-| Tattletale= |-| Ego-Spawn= |-| Adult Franklin Richards= Detailed Explanation of the "Illusions" and the "Other Inconsistencies" While this detailed explanaionv is an Massive WIP: Let me explain a bit before we get into the actual profile. Everything from this point on is actually an elaborate Illusion... Except explicitly the True Self ... Including supposedly Tier 0's being afraid or seeing him as a "threat"... While they are inferior to it obviously... They aren't "afraid" of Franklin so much as putting up the Illusion of being Afraid or seeing him as a Threat. Almost everything contradictory in the profile mentioned below can literally be explained as "It's just an Illusion"... As my running them for my previous Tier 0 is... Since that's quite literally what it is. It's all one ridiculous web of Illusion. The Lords of Omni-All actually aren't different people... Unlike how they "appear to be" ... They are quite actually the same person. Think of it like the Living Tribunal... In the sense it's merely just different voices appearing to be different but all one entity... Another elaborate Illusion. So essentially, it's the Lords of Omni-All, Franklin, and this Crossover's version of The Crying Child... A total of 3 Tier 0's. They created different worlds but appear different throughout all of them despite being Omnipresent throughout them all. It's one of the major elaborate Illusions that make the verse not seem like they are legitimate Tier 0's ... But it is in-fact such. The version of The Crying Child is just as strong as the original and... But it was retconned as the Avatar of the Lords of Omni-All. So there isn't much contradicting it here. "Being a Child" again is a Illusion... Same with having "Weaknesses" It isn't a child with a childish personality... It's literally an conceptual idea given physical manifestation. Post VSBW Revisions to World's Beyond Cosmology & Powerscaling *As noted in Ultima's Tiering System that will be implemented soon , I decided to jump the bandwagon and convert the characters that should be at "Boundless Level" or "High Outerverse Level" as of the new tiering revisions. Due note however that I'll be listing which characters in my hierarchy are directly affected: *'High 1-A'(s): World's Within Cosmology * Tier 0(s): Those within the World's Beyond Cosmology, which it's equivalent of Planets are conceptually transcending all Outerversal States and extensions thereof altogether [ as well as similar transcendence to those who scale conceptually above Outerversal States & Hierarchies / High Outerverse Level ] , which scale to the likes Amanda Wilson, as well as those scaling above her but still within 0 due to being limited by the paradoxical nature of the Barrier & The Protectors, which limits them to the tier no matter how complex the layers become and how strong they become...]. *'Tier 0'(s): The ones 'Beyond the concept of those within all possibilities of entities that could theoretically conceptually transcend those beyond the concept of the World's Beyond Cosmology., said entities being almost conceptually beyond any hypothetical extension of the Boundless Tier, but never reaching that level of transcendence [Omni-All which creates constructs similar in strength to the entities described above ad infinitum, and creates things above it as it is above an mortal to no limit mathematically , conceptually, logically to the point no extension of infinity or theory can define how and when it would . In other words, by the first rep it'd be "Unfathomably Boundless Level" *'Tier 0'(s): Lords of Omni-All all of the Omni-All's possibilities conceptually, being it's Alpha and Omega, viewing it as it views a mortal, Being above the Omni-All's ontological topics and or descriptions Goddess of Fairy Tales and Omni-King / Omni-Queen (Created by the Depression Force alongside the Lords as "The Protectors of the Barrier of the Minus Mythos) *'Tier 0': The Barrier Barrier is unable to be comprehended, stated to be on a whole differfence playing field... Viewing them as they'd view a mortal , Post-Retcon Unaware Frankie/Franklin (Compared to the Barrier consistently) , Minus Mythos above everything aforementioned *'Tier 0': Full Awareness Post-Retcon Frankie/Franklin, Depression Force, Miracle Force *'Tier 0': The Crying Child *'Tier 0': Pre-Retcon Unaware Franklin / Fully Aware Pre-Retcon Franklin / Frankie *'Tier 0': Omni-Marvel Universe Top-God Tiers Summary Franklin is a immensely powerful character hailing from the Omni-Marvel Universe , that is the "son" of Reed and Susan Richards . He's a vastly powerful reality warper, within the Omni-Marvel Universe, consistently referred to as being a threat to the majority of the verse if given the amount of training. Franklin's story stems through far more than just merely History Summary Everything in the Omni-Marvel verse was dictated by the Lords of Omni-All via influencing his unaware mind with multiple illusions of "having a family" , "going on adventures" , and things of that nature... He never had any of these. He just believed he did, and it was part of an elaborate illusion to keep him contained because they knew he would wake up to his true purpose... to envelop them all and become one with everything, even their Verses, as the legends foretold. The reason why the Minus Mythos and Omni-Marvel Universe was kept separate is because the Minus Mythos would allow him to become aware of his True Self and accelerate the process... So finding out where the "Unaware God" is... They managed to keep him in the dark with illusions (compare in contrast with the way Azathoth is kept asleep). Basically... Think of him as this weird combination of Kami Tenchi , Azathoth , and Featherine. 'Appearance' While this aspect of Franklin does change indisputably depending on where in the timeline you place him, he still has the same overall soft facial features. He is a little boy consistently, about the size of bordering four feet (compare him to Krillin in size). He has blonde hair and light blue eyes, along with an caucasian complexion. Sometimes he either wears the Fantastic Four shirt, his long pink sweater, or his Tattletale outfit. When in Avatar , Enraged, or Psi-Lord State... He completely changes, manifesting his full powers. Usually he has the same facial appearance, except for the simple fact he can always be portrayed as foreboding and extremely physically fit, easily becoming a six pack once accessing his adult mode. All of this isn't his true self. His true self, if anything, appears far more abstract in nature in comparison and even "Genderless".His eyes are blank and without emotion, with a similar appearance to if Eternity had long black hair. 'Personality' (None of the below is real... Only an Illusion) Franklin is described as a exaggeratedly shrinking violent esque entity , yet having gentle , fragile, and sweet soul . Even Mephisto called his heart completely pure much to his chagrin. It is rare for him to even get a chance to be this way to people, as interaction wasn't his strong suit and has isolation from others (as he is locked into the Baxter Building due to overprotection and a attempt to keep his powers in-check). He is described as a gullible but yet somewhat hesitant to accept anything from someone he doesn't know , usually to the chagrin of those protecting her. His emotional stability and sensitivity made him an easy target for Onslaught. He wants to help others in anyway she can. He did this once to a lonely man he met in the streets despite the danger of it maybe being a trap. He can be a bit timid about a lot of things , as he doesn’t have much experience with other people period due to the overprotective nature of his father. He does have quite inferiority complex, despite the awesome powers at his disposal. Doesn’t like racial segregation whatsoever. This is due to him being a mutant, and is the most sensitive about this subject because he feels he is nothing more than a nuisance for most who meet him. . Due to this, he is more likely to hide the fact he is a mutant than reveal it to the world to mock her at what he cannot help being . Is pretty much a geek on pretty much everything and anything all thing considered. This is due to his father’s upbringing, as well as binging a lot of shows and non-educational . Franklin has been shown to be quite fearful, and unfortunately this has caused him to unleash his powers without his prior consent. 'Psi-Lord' Frankie as Psi-Lord is a lot more confident in his own capabilities . This is because this iteration of him , like the other majority of his split personalities, is completely aware of what their full abilities can be utilized for . This was shown at several moments in this alternate universe , including when he felt that he could defeat several enemies that his family couldn’t even on their best day , however left specifically for tactical reasons . He is not anywhere near as evil as she presents herself to be. He is a bonafide hero, albeit at times acts more like an anti-hero than anything else. He can be quite sadistic, punishing those severely even though he knows very well she can oneshot him. Ego-Spawn Ego Spawn is the doubts and insecurities of Franklin personified. It is more likely to appear than the others, and has access to the child's full powers... However it exists as an different entity, almost like a stand. While active, Franklin is unconscious. While it can use the same hax as Franklin has, it usually amps it's physicals to the same level as his hax immediately and starts pummeling whatever just so happens to be in Franklin's way. It isn't evil and doesn't fight back unless promptly provoked. 'Avatar' Avatar is essentially a transformation that has constantly appeared throughout the series.This unlocks his fullest potential When he awakens, he wants to know 'who he is' , and has unsatiable questions with a unsatiable quest for knowledge and the unknown in general. This is the part of him that is the closest to his father. If he doesn't get a answer, the results can be rather explosive, such as destruction of a few cities or even of far greater scale. It usually occurs when he desires to be older, which normally ever happened as a toddler and pre-teen. Sometimes it happened when he was an teen, albeit that is rare to say the least. 'Enraged/Hulking Franklin' When he is in his Enraged/Hulking Franklin mode, his rage has peaked and his limiters have been removed completely. He now blindly is bloodlusted, attacking everything with his full power. Usually it takes something from his past to calm him down. Is triggered by drastic results. True Self The true self of Franklin was defined as something without any concept of emotions. All it does in the end is envelop all creation across all verses of Seeds, letting them becoming one with him instead of being individuality... Since the beginning time. 'Cosmology Explanation of Omni-Marvel and World's Beyond' The Lords of Omni-All were revealed to be supposedly Secondary Tier 0's there is someone above them but they are Tier 0 themselves of other verses created by Seed, countless and supposedly each with a similar Cosmology to the Minus Mythos in design yet rival "TCC" in power distinctly by WoG. They were all "afraid" of what Child Franklin was capable of once unhinged by humanity and fully accepting his awesome powers. Due to this, they personally restricted access to his world directly... This restriction was obviously broken. 'Powers and Stats': |-|Child Franklin(Boundless Warper)= |-|Child Franklin(Boundless Child)= |-|Child Franklin(Boundless Potential)= |-|Child Franklin(Saddened Soul)= |-|Child Franklin(Untapped Godhood)= Tier: ' 0' ' '''l '''0' l''' 0 ' l '''0 '''l '''0' Name: Franklin Richards l Referred to as "Omni-Creator"... but has as many names/aliases as there are entities in World's Beyond... Treated as Myth then Reality) Origin':' Omni-Marvel Universe Gender: Male Age: Likely 5-9 '''l Impossible to Define (Older than the very Conceptualizations) '''Classification: "Shy Girl/Boy" , "Androphobic God" , "Mutant" , "Human" ,"Savior of Omni-All Biggest Threat, The Unaware God l Omni-Creator Powers and Abilities: Astral Projection , Reality Warping, "Nigh-Omnipotence"on view, Absolute Authority (over All-Verses of Seed's once he becomes the Omni-Creator. Can do anything within narrative of the verse or verses that have crossed over with him) l Immortality (Type 10) , Regeneration (True Godly) , Nigh-Omnipotence, Absolute Authority (over All-Verses of Seed's) , and likely Far More to an Unknown Extent l Post-Retcon has the same abilities as Amanda but to an unfathomably higher hax scaling and resistance. See here for more information Attack Potency: Below Average Human Level '''(His unawareness is merely a complete illusion along with being a child. This part of the key serves to show this is at least acknowledged by the usage of a "10-C" key.). '''Boundless Level via Powers (Dreamed Worlds that supposedly surpass the fullest extent of the "Illusion of Reality" and those who surpass it conceptually and Realities that rival even the totality of the "Minus Mythos",and even able to conjure worlds similar in structure to the cosmology of World's Beyond that it's equivalent of the Section of Transcendence, one of them are capable of accomplishing "any fictional feat performed in a singular work of fiction" by Word of God , without his awareness and not even an numerical/negative/any hypothetical lowball of power utilized in such power uses the extent no concepts/comprehensions can apply to how far below this is his true power, and supposedly could create worlds "limitlessly greater than the previous" in comparison with said levels of power, and worlds that surpassed the collective power of the Lords of Omni-All to an extent it surpasses all concepts of truth values and comprehension, and even he surpasses all said worlds in a similar manner Consistently viewed as an beyond the concept of God-Tier Level Entity , even when those who are ranked "God-Tier" is those comparative in power to God herself, and had crossovers with both verses involved , so thusly even at it's lowest shouldn't be ranked any weaker than the God-Tier of the Verse parallel to it's own , as the Verse was considered the Parallel to the Minus Mythos and Franklin the parallel to Minus Mythos' God . Is a threat to the Lords of Omni-All, a group of Boundless Level Beings, each coming from separate verse as many as the entities within World's Beyond Cosmology itself and appeared in the canonical crossover verse's "Boundless Level beings" comparable to even [https://fcoc-vs-battles.fandom.com/wiki/The_Crying_Child_(True-Retcon) God herself], compared their collective power to Franklin's power as an unaware God as comparison themselves if they became part of an cosmology similar in design to World's Beyond Cosmology as it's equivalent to the Sections of Transcendence of the Ectoplasmic Scale of One and they were able to transcend to the Child (World's Within) , and the cycle would continue, each moment with the highest of the previous cycle resetting to the next version of Sections of Transcendence and transcending towards the next version of Child's Within (World's Within) , and then continues for as many times as there are entities in World's Beyond cosmology every moment, but no matter how strong they would get is still unfathomably below the concept of "Utter Null" fraction of his abilities cannot be put at a cosmology due to their Tier... But it's an visual description of the sheer difference between them. Even by those of Omniscient Knowledge in the verse consistently regard those such as the The Depression Force with it's mere Illusion Aspects as possessing "Omni-Power": Something when even those on the hypothetically nigh-end maximum levels of Boundless and those capable of affecting the realms of impossibility beyond High Outerverse Level's conceptualizations cannot possibly comprehend. Similar to The Crying Child herself , the only thing that outright doesn't make him outright a "capital-G God" is Unawareness and still having just enough of his humanity left to resist the temptation of "total transcendence" of all possible restrictions. If he does gain awareness, he becomes his True Self and envelops all creation into his being, becoming one like before existence started. ) l Boundless Level (Uninhibited by the concept of "weakness" as his Child Self was. His True Self, when accessing his full powers, is the Omni-Creator of the Verses of Seed , with everything becoming one with him once again. ) l Boundless Level (Dreamed Worlds [ that are unfathomable superior in number in comparison to the number of entities within World's Beyond Cosmology] ] equivalent to the Omni-All subconsciously ,which it's first realms was stated to be almost beyond the concept of Boundless Level entities of all possibilities and states .... And being almost being beyond the highest possible "extensions" of the Boundless Level Spectrum... In other words a 'Unfathomably' Boundless Level Reality, with a verse size equivalent to World's Beyond, in which it's equivalent of Planets is this high beyond the World's Beyond cosmology as it is above a mere mortal , immediately the cosmology advances to the Overseers equivalent, then resets as many times ad infinitum into all possibilites & states afterward besides the limit of Boundless Level because it won't reach it] , and unfathomable number of verses with unfathomable logic and truth values above the previous verse with the lowest world he created within his mind viewing those being beyond the concept of High Outerverse Levels states and extensions as they would be above 11-Cs they don't have a infinite outerversal hierarchy, just an entity from a verse beyond the previous ad infinitum world being the equivalent difference between High 1-A and 11-C.. In other words their equivalent of Heroes Reborn was in actuality a "Unfathomably Transcendent Boundless Level Construct" every moment even as a baby, and transcended them conceptually regardless of how strong they became . and his equivalent of 'Heroes Reborn' stated to be almost equivalent to the Barrier between the Minus Mythos [The Depression Force and World's Beyond of The Depression Force] . Was born with a power almost reaching said barrier , and was stated ot be a potential threat by the Abstracts such as Depression Force & Creation Force as a young boy growing into his unawareness. The Barrier, even to those considered Unfathomably Boundless Level themselves of Omni-All, God of Fairy Tales who were shown conceptually transcending all possibilities of the Omni-All itself is considered to be like comparing a Tier 0 to an 11-C . Considered by the Lord of the Omni-All as his ineffable equal (if not superior because at the time Franklin was heavily monitored by his parents and as a result was still acting in unawareness) , who was stated to be WoG to be "able " to reach the Minus Mythos , and and is not only capable of bending the Minus Mythos slightly means he's at the level of "Boundless" with his own power, but is almost conceptually reaching it akin to those linked and can see through almost all of the illusion of reality into the greater truth ... and the Depression Force praised the individual for his nigh-equal status to the barrier aforementioned... Meaning it's very likely the Lord of Omni-All is at the level of Tier 0... But will never reach the Depression Force fully no matter how powerful he becomes after this amazingly impressive feats of strength. The Lord of Omni-All can create constructs that are equal to the concept of a a Proper Class Universal Sets: In others words... they are stated to be at the level of the the concept of -"Proper Classes" of Universal Sets . The Lord Omni-All was shown to be the equivalent of a Full Proper Class Universal Set rather consistently of reaching the level of a Proper Class Universal Sets, and even when weakened to the extent he barely had powers could still create structures that was almost beyond the concept of said Proper Classes and stated it was mere child's play to accomplish. Stated the difference between a Subconsciously Unaware Franklin and the Lord of Omni-All is that even if The Lord of Omni-All transcended his previous limits in the form of his own cosmology in size and structure akin to the World's Beyond Cosmology and he was the Amanda of the verse and became it's God-Tier in moments, then redid the process number of entities in World's Beyond number of times per moment, would always be considered an Inaccessible Cardinal in comparison to a unfathomably small facet of the Child's current heavily restricted strength Lord of Omni-All thought Franklin embodied the concept of "something almost beyond all states of being on the Boundless Level", but he doesn't... Omni-All just believes this due to the sheer gap in abilities, viewing him as a 11-C would view a Tier 0 being even with all his seals within... hence why he's Boundless Level, as he has seals equivalent to the number of entities in the World's Beyond cosmology, and the seals restrict awareness of his abilities rather than limit his power. Avatar State , Enraged, Psi-Lord State temporarily unlocks his full powers... As well as his Future Self being able to come at any time that already can unlock his full powers and Franklin's if given the opportunity. When someone accessed levels unfathomably lower than the Lord of Omni-All , they were able to send ripples of power across the Minus Mythos and even shake it's foundations, something considered impossible unless they are nearing it's level to unfathomable degrees but never able to touch it. Keep in mind the highest entities who cannot pass the barrier are in-fact Tier 0 of Omni-All,King of Fairytales Even the fodder in the verse, to those even weaker than the Ectoplasmic Scale of One from Ghostmania, was described as being capable of "conceptually transcending any potentiality/possibillity of those transcending the concept of hierarchies of those beyond all manners of mathematical concepts of higher-dimensions / of High Outerverse Level / High 1-A power, but never reach Boundless Level" . The Depression Force considered the Lords of Omni-All as the nigh-equivalent of the barrier', so they scale to Unfathomably above 'Baseline Boundless''' Level'' levels , but not actually at the same Level as the Depression Force but are so close that the Lord of Omni-All & Child Franklin essentially blur the line between the tiers "Boundless Level & The Hypothetical "True Limit" of Boundless Level" but never define for either . If he were to unlock his seals his power would be what it always was: At the level of The Depression Force ) l '''Boundless Level '(The Mature/Adult Form of Franklin was considered the closest one could ever get to Godhood in the verse. The Lord of Omni-All confused his power for The Depression Force despite being in it's presence, implying he's at least borderline if not right up there with The Depression Force , The Illusion of Reality & The higher truths beyond it's core concepts, even without his seals operating under mid-awareness . despite the barrier limiting those who are in-fact of the Boundless Levels. Can competently contend with The Depression Force with full awareness and was revealed that Franklin was the Anti-Thesis of the Depression Force: The Miraculous Force. Is able to manipulate the Minus Mythos and actually even re=create it , a feat unprecedented in the verse as nothing was able to affect it prior sans the Abstracts & Supreme Being of the Minus Mythos such as The Depression Force, Creation Force, and The Creator. ) l Boundless Level (Canonically takes place within the Omni-Marvel Universe, an direct mirror to the canon Marvel Universe which everything relating to Franklin has and or will happen to this variant soon enough.. although the Omni-Marvel Universe is currently in the "Onslaught / Heroes Reborn story-line" , in which everything Pre and Post-Retcon of World's Beyond in the previous keys are Avatars created by Franklin takes place within an Pocket-Reality that got the interest of The Celestials that was created by Franklin/Frankie that included the Pre & Post-Retcon variants of everything aforementioned. Universes are considered the equivalent of the Pocket-Reality aforementioned, and it follows the transcendence of tiers as using the Tiering System, and the Omni-Marvel Universe at the fullest level of it's cosmology goes into their variant of "Boundless Level" in comparison to "Universe Level" entities such as the Pocket-Reality. Conceptually transcends the Omni-Marvel Universe entire as it entire views a Utter Null entity even as a Child, even when far from Full Power the point comparing his full power to this level is like an Utter Null object being compared to the Omni-Marvel Universe , and was revealed as capable of reshaping it entire by Reed Richards if not stopped. One of the Representatives of the Celestials , whom are his/her direct comparative equal, was shown to explicitly conceptually transcend all possible states of the Omni-Marvel Universe while Depowered . Onslaught had a similar level of transcendence to the Multiverse as Onslaught despite being below Celestial's Depowered State as an Utter Null entity in comparison to Boundless Level". After being trained fought the Mad Celestials who surpassed all limits of being a Celestial, and as an Adult stomped them) Speed: Unknown. Irrelevant via Powers''' l '''Irrevelant. l Unknown. Irrelevant via Powers. Lifting Strength : Irrelevant via Powers. ' '''I '''Irrelevant '''l Irrelevant 'Striking Strength: '''Boundless Level '''via '''Powers l Boundless Level l Boundless Level via Powers '''l '''Boundless Level '''l '''Boundless Level Durability: Boundless Level '''via '''Powers l Boundless Level l Boundless Level via Powers '''l '''Boundless Level '''l '''Boundless Level Stamina:' Limitless' via Powers l Limitless '''l '''Limitless via Powers '''l '''Limitless via Powers '''l '''Limitless via Powers Range: . Likely Boundless Level via Powers''' (Even one of the Lord of Omni-All can affect the Minus Mythos to unfathomable levels and even shape it , and has comparable control to even TCC ) l Likely 'Boundless Level '(All things conceptualized by "Seed" became one with him.. As alll things should be) l '''Boundless Level via Powers ''' l '''Boundless Level '''l '''Boundless Level via Powers Intelligence: Omniscient '''via Powers l '''Omniscient Weaknesses: None Notable (via being an Illusion of it's True Capabilities and Nature) l None Notable '''l Despite the Unfathomable power he has as his disposal, he is far from Limitless completely. Is a child canonically and has to be taught about his powers, akin to how the canon holds him . His naive and trusting nature was what almost got him possessed by Onslaught prior if not for the timely intervention of his protector to be, which is one of the few things different about the story. Isn't aware of his full potential , nor that he created the Pocket Reality, for most of the story. '''Key: Pre-Retcon Child Form / Unaware "God" l Pre-Retcon Adult / True Self l Post-Retcon Child Form / Unaware "God" l Post-Retcon Adult / True Self l Omni-Marvel Universe Notable Attacks and Techniques Because of the Impossibility of "High Outerverse Level" or "Boundless Level" entities having these... It's very likely he has at least at bare minimum every power/technique seen throughout the totality of World's Beyond, Minus Mythos, and Beyond. Due to this... It cannot be determined with mere words how many he has in his arsenal Category:Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Male Characters Category:Female Characters Category:INFJ Characters Category:Tragic Characters Category:Neutral Characters Category:Kids Category:Gods Category:Humans Category:Reality Warpers Category:Causality Users Category:Mutants Category:Concept Users Category:Supreme Beings Category:Kings Category:Tier 10 Category:Seed Category:Minus's Pages Category:Tier 0 Category:Tier 1